Chapter 35
の |rname = Nazo no shisetsu |etitle = A Cryptic Facility |volume = 6 |chapter = 35 |pages = 20 |rdate = December 24, 2017 |previous = Chapter 34 |next = Chapter 36 }} Chapter 35 is titled "Mysterious Institution." Summary At Keimon City Central District Third Hospital, Sui is in fear of ghosts but Reito tells her that it is fine because everyone is there. Akane then tells Sui that it used to be a hospital so there has to be some. Sui is even more scared and tells her if Akan startles her again, she will get really angry. Reito recalls that Maria went to Keimon City to visit Taniguchi but wonders if the directors are watching their movements. Maria then states that she put in a request for Reito's transfer and they will soon gain a warrant. Akane is displeased to hear the complaining because the "secret of mankind's destiny" is likely there at the hospital. As they continue to walk, Akane asks Reito for his opinion on Mira, asking if he noticed her kindness towards him. Reito thinks she is a lovely person but Akane realizes he said that before, so she then asks if he is a wizard, surprising Reito. Akane says she believed he had an iron will but thinks he is an ordinary boy, but Reito tells her not to assume things. Sui is mad that Akane is making fun of Reito but suddenly punches a wall because she thinks a corpse moved. Sui says she is scared but Reito believes she is the scary one there. He and the others then notice a vent in the wall that people can go through. At the airport, a plane has flown in as the ministers of the Japan Branch of UW are present. The director-general asks if they were informed of messengers coming to the UW World Headquarters, but the director of public welfare informs her that they are but the only name she knows is "Mansfield". As the director-general believes they are being made fools, Kihara tells them to be quiet because they are approaching. A dark-skinned woman appears from the plane and is greeted by Kihara. The woman thanks Kihara for meeting her, but Kihara compliments her Japanese, calling her "Miss Mansfield." However, the woman denies being Miss Mansfield, to the directors' surprise, but reveals she is her aide and that Miss Mansfield is at an important place in the country, shocking Kihara. Back at the hospital, Reito, Maria, Akane, and Sui are crawling through the vent. Maria, who is in the lead with Reito following, believes it is cramped in the vent to which Reito agrees but as he is not trying to look at her butt. Maria then asks if Reito can see something but Reito informs her that he is not looking, but Maria tells him to look below the vent and they see a place with machines and people, including the director of technology. Akane wants to see as she gets close to Reito but they all fall down. In the room, the minister thinks it is strange to meet there. Speaking to Maria, the minister is angry with her, asking if he did something unnecessary. Maria wonders what the place is, but the minister tells her she pretty much knows what it is. Maria then wonders if Riona and Hatsume are there and as she was saying the MK Virus was being made there, the minister says that she wanted to try to something before shouting that they could not get away easily after seeing that place. Suddenly, the minister and her assistants are shot by soldiers from America. A woman is glad she made it in time, who is revealed to be Chloe. Chloe then tells Reito she came from UW World Headquarters and informs him that her name is Chloe Mansfield. Characters in Order of Appearance *Akane Ryuzoji *Maria Kuroda *Reito Mizuhara *Sui Yamada *Director-General *Director of Public Welfare *Kihara *Pope *Director of Technology *Chloe Mansfield Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6